bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Bullet Francisco/Ranking the Big Brother USA Winners
This is more or less a reference blog for me to copy+paste if I ever want to express my opinions on the matter, but in case anyone here is interested, here it is: Please note I excluded Big Brother season 1 due to the fact that it was a completely different game. So, here you are: Gameplay: 13.) Jordan (Big Brother 11) Jordan was obviously one of the most likable houseguests to ever play the game. As she said upon getting her key, no one can resist her southern charm, and she was exactly correct. She was fittingly placed into the "Popular" High School Clique upon entering the house, and while her teammates got evicted first and second, she made it all the way to the end. Her gameplay was rather lackluster to say the least. She was true to herself, and just fell into the positions she did. Jeff dragged her to the final 5, and because she wasn't perceived as a threat, she skated by all the way until the end. Aside from winning a few competitions, Jeff made all the moves for her, and played the game for her essentially. I recall she was even willing to walk out of the game for Jeff. In the end, she really made no big moves, and she didn't even intentionally ride coattails. She simply skated by all the way until the end, and won because the jury loved her. Out of the 13 winners (excluding Eddie from Big Brother 1), Jordan was definitely the most undeserving winner. 12.) Rachel (Big Brother 13): To me, when I think Rachel Reilly, I think the most annoying houseguest to ever play the game. Now, she only ranked as low as she did on this list because she was really an undeserving winner. A producer favorite from the moment she walked in the door, Rachel was practically handed the win of Big Brother 13. While there is no denying she absolutely dominated when it came to competitions, Rachel had an absolutely terrible social game, had the game rigged for her to win (Pandora's Box and America's Choice), and had possibly some of the stupidest houseguests play the game with her. While I will admit that she stepped up her social game after Brendon left, I still think she played a poor game from start to finish, or at least, lackluster compared to other winners of Big Brother. 11.) Dick (Big Brother 8): Dick Donato has been considered one of the best to play the Big Brother game by many. I, for one, disagree. Not only did he have a major advantage with Daniele in the house, but he was a producer's favorite. The producers allowed for a cakewalk to the final two with Daniele, and they had their tool, America's Player (Eric Stein), to do that for them. While I do believe that Dick wasn't an idiot when it came to playing the game, the fact that America's Player completely altered the outcome of the season doesn't allow for Dick to be placed any higher on this list. Regardless of America's Player protecting him, he still won vital competitions, and played a great social game. Bullying his way through the house was a great strategy, and he pioneered it perfectly. Unfortunately, compared to other winners of Big Brother, his game just does not compare due to the fact that the producers dragged him to the final two. 10.) Adam (Big Brother 9): A lot'' of people rank this guy as dead last on their list of winners. While I am not fond of Adam, you just cannot deny he played a good social game. Despite all the rigging and terrible twists in Big Brother 9, Adam managed to avoid conflict and get people to like him, which is really all you need to win Big Brother. He didn't play the best competitive or social game of his season, but he certainly didn't play a terrible game. There were obviously better players such as Sharon and Sheila in his season, and even though he's a criminal, props to him for taking the season. 9.) '''Lisa (Big Brother 3): Yes, yes, I know. Danielle deserved the win over Lisa. I get it. However, Danielle getting robbed aside, you cannot deny the game Lisa played. While her game was lackluster in the beginning, she definitely played one hell of a game when her showmance, Eric left. She made smart moves, such as voting against Eric's return because it made her more of a target, and getting rid of Jason. She obviously didn't play the best game of the season, but she mastered the "staying under the radar" strategy. She stayed away from conflict, she made moves when she had to, and she got people to like her. In the end, while she wasn't the best player of her season, she definitely played well. 8.) Drew (Big Brother 5): Drew was another likable houseguest, and a deserving winner. While his gameplay simply does not compare to other Big Brother winners, Drew played a great game. He used and manipulated people like Diane perfectly, and had people do his dirty work. While he had an arguably boring season, he was indeed a deserving winner. 7.) Maggie (Big Brother 6): Now, while a lot of people hated Maggie and her fellow "Nerd Herd"ers, I actually didn't mind her. It was the Sovereign Six's own stupidity to follow her command when she brought up the idea of targeting James. She masterfully manipulated her alliance into doing her dirty work, and convinced the Sovereign Six to target two of their own members (James and Sarah). She even managed to take credit for most of the bigger moves made in the season while always making herself look like the second strongest person in her alliance in the Sovereign's eyes. In the end, she played an excellent game, and was definitely deserving of the win. 6.) Ian (Big Brother 14): The most recent winner of the Big Brother franchise, and the youngest winner at that, Ian Terry played an undeniably fantastic game. He had a set strategy from the moment he walked in the door and managed to use it perfectly. While the coaches twist helped him escape an early eviction, he definitely played beautifully afterwards. He was quick to realize that he couldn't align himself with Mike Boogie and Frank, as he would be a quick target, and quickly joined up with Dan, Danielle, Britney, and Shane to form the "Quack Pack". He did a fantastic job of playing both sides, and was able to cut players when he needed to, and won crucial competitions. While he wasn't the best player in season 14, he definitely deserved the win. 5.) Jun (Big Brother 4): While some rank her among the top three winners of Big Brother, I place Jun in her rightful place at spot number 5. While a forgettable winner, Jun was arguably the first to master the "Floater" technique. With this strategy, she managed to float her way to the final two, with a much deserved win. While she definitely benefited from the twists of the season, I think she did a fantastic job at maneuvering, and played fantastically. Jun definitely deserved to win Big Brother 4. 4.) Mike "Boogie" (Big Brother 7: All-Stars): While some fans refuse to accept his win because he wasn't really even an "all-star", the fact is undeniable that Mike Malin played a fantastic game during season 7. He and Will successfully masterminded their way to the final four. I honestly think that Mike played a better game as opposed to Will during season 7, as he won crucial competitions, and took out gigantic threats. He managed to single-handedly take out Howie, Danielle, and Janelle, and played a huge role in the removal of James. He successfully played Erika, and in the end, he beat out 13 other all-stars. Did he have advantages coming into the game? Absolutely, but he was playing with all-stars, who knew what he was up to. In the end, Mike played an excellent game, and definitely deserved to win his season. He is probably the most underrated winner in my opinion. 3.) Hayden (Big Brother 12): While he was in arguably the most boring season of Big Brother, Hayden played an undeniable excellent game. From week one, he formed a strong alliance, and won key competitions. He was smart enough to fly under the radar, and work behind the scenes. He let Matt make himself the bigger target of the group, and masterfully masterminded Matt's eviction. He played a great social and strategical game, and was definitely one of the best Big Brother winners to date, in my opinion. 2.) Will (Big Brother 2): I know that most diehard Big Brother fans will disagree with my placing of Will here, as most think he should be number one, but hear me out. Will definitely played an incredible game. While his first few weeks were terrible, he stepped up his game after Shannon left and pioneered the strategy of being evil. He spoke in the terms that other houseguests wanted to hear, and successfully manipulated them into making it to the final two. He definitely deserved to win, and played an incredible game. I, personally, rank him as the second best winner as the game was just beginning then. While Will created the basics to winning Big Brother, his game simply wouldn't work in recent seasons of Big Brother, as other houseguests would know exactly what he was doing. The winner above him had to work much harder in my opinion to make it to the end. There is no denying, however, Will is definitely one of the best players to ever play Big Brother, and Big Brother 7: All-Stars reassured that statement. 1.) Dan (Big Brother 10): In my opinion, Dan played the best game in Big Brother history. Not going into his second place finish in Big Brother 14, Dan's game in Big Brother 10 was superb. He successfully managed to maneuver his way out of touch positions, and managed to place himself in perfect situations. He got rid of the correct person at the correct time, and masterminded his way into winning Big Brother 10. In my opinion, based on gameplay, he is the greatest houseguest to ever play Big Brother. Category:Blog posts